Guilty Little Secret
by toughlover
Summary: Jade Hates Cat, she always has. But secrets start being dug up about them when a body is found outside of Hollywood Arts. Jade may hate Cat, but she needs her help. Cade.
1. Old Lloyd Is Back

**THANK YOU FOR READING!**

**This story was inspired by the song "Girl Next Door" by Saving Jane and the new episode "Jade gets crushed." I just love that song and I've already got so many other people I know hooked too it. Hope you love it!**

There is nothing in my life that would ever lead you to believe that I actually liked Cat Valentine. She's to peppy, to cheerful and basically everything I never wanted in an acquaintance. She dresses like a toddler and honestly her laugh is the most annoying sound in the world. Everybody loves Cat Valentine but I hate her guts. She's got a flawless complexion, flawless voice, flawless everything. She smells like roses and peppermint, she dances like a stripper, with her high heels and sparkly tops. Her smile is so big I could die from the pearly white teeth she flashes around. Is it too much to ask for her to just be upset for a moment?

Of course there were times in my life that I had to put up with Cat and pretend that I liked her. When we sang together at Karaoke Dokie, when we got Vega frozen yogurt, when she starred in my play, when … well you get the idea. I never really wanted to be there, I acted like I did. I was an actress after all. It was more for the protection of the group, or Cat's heart, that Beck told me to smile and act like we were best friends, when I truthfully wanted to slap her. For years now, when somebody found out about my secret hatred they would ask why? Like it was poisoning their brains to think that somebody could hate Cat Valentine. Why shouldn't I hate her? Cat and I were opposites in everything we did so why should I be happy with my polar opposite?

Sometimes I thought about trying to like Cat, to actually form a smile on my face when she talked, or to actually laugh when she did something funny, but it just didn't come to me. Beck was the only person that really understood that as much as I wanted to like Cat I couldn't. Everything about her just made me hate her. That was my life for so long, pretending to that I liked Cat when in reality I wanted her to be murdered by a man with a pitchfork in her sleep. Cat just seemed to always be in everything I do, she was always just right there ready to help me when I didn't really need it.

It was more then just her peppy attitude and bright smile that made me hate her, on the 5th of October, 2009 she had to kiss Beck in a scene, and ever since that time I knew something was up between them. That kiss was downright foolish for Sikowitz to allow. Then on the 13th of December, 2009 she beat me out for the role of the female lead in our schools Christmas play. Then on the 16th of February, 2010 she spilt coffee on me then started to cry, and everybody gave her sympathy. Meanwhile my shirt was never able to be worn again. Then on the 12th of June, 2010 she on vacation to visit her Aunt and when she got back she showed us pictures of the prom she was invited to and how she was voted Queen. Honestly, Cat Valentine sickened me and I could go on and on forever but I don't want to run out of breath.

The point is I was more then mad when I was told to pair up with Cat for the new song we all had to do for class. Sikowitz didn't notice the distain in my voice when I said fine or the abhorrent look in my eyes as I watched her move toward me. She sat beside me and placed a hand on my knee, "Can we write a song about a Cat-" She burst into giggles, "That's my name!" Her eyes got big along with her smile, like she was trying to win a pageant contest.

I removed her hand from my knee and sighed, "I know your name Cat."

She made her cute sad face and asked, "did I do something wrong?" Finally the girl asks a smart question. I didn't want to slap her in the middle of class so, I grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of the class. Sikowitz was to distracted by a blond haired girl in my class asking him why he was holding a bag of rye bread. How I actually knew what rye bread was surprised even me. The hallway was empty, but I didn't trust it. With my eyes I searched around for somewhere private. There was the janitors closet, so I opened it with a powerful push, to find it completely empty - I double checked.

Cat shut the door and faced me smiling, obviously not understanding what we were doing. "Cat," I didn't know what to say to her, the close proximity of our bodies made it hard for me to focus. The anger in my chest was boiling with every eye flutter. "You do everything wrong." I explained, crossing my arms over my chest like it would stop the hatred in my body from rising, "you are just too peppy and too nice, I don't even like you!"

She seemed hurt at first, she looked down and tried to think of something to say. It was probably hard for her because her vocabulary ranged from grades one to three. Finally when Cat looked up her eyes were rimmed with tears. I held my composure. "I'm sorry Jade…" she opened her mouth to continue speaking but nothing came out, so instead she ran away, out of the closet and out of the school. I never meant to make Cat cry, but I honestly did not give a rats ass. I left he closest and looked around for Cat, I knew she had left, but there was always a chance she had run back in. Nothing was even moving in the air, no sign of life anywhere, so I walked back to class and took my seat. Beck noticed me walk in, but Sikowitz didn't he was too distracted by other things still going on around us. He leaned back his chair, away from Andre and asked, "Where's Cat?"

"Why do you care?" I suddenly became full of rage and jealousy. "It's not like she's your girlfriend!"

Beck held up his hands, telling me to calm down. He was the only person in the world that could ever make me calm down, not even my Grandfather, who I was particularly close with understood how to calm me down like Beck. "Jade, it was just a question, one minute you're here with her, the next you're not."

I didn't want to explain what had happened, as far as Beck knew I was being nice to Cat. Rolling my eyes happened first, then the glare, finally completed with a sarcastic smile, "She's fine."

Beck gave me one last look of uncertainty before turning back to Andre to finish his song. Something in me was wondering where Cat had gone, and the other part still didn't care. She was probably on her way home and got distracted by a butterfly or something. Honestly I didn't know a person could be that dumb. Sikowitz called for our attention again, "Next class you will perform your songs, so practice!" Then he exited through the window.

Tori Vega stood up and looked after where he had gone. She was probably the only person I almost hated as much as Cat. She was as thin as a twig, flawless complexion, and she had her hands (eyes) all over Beck. Not to mention the fact that ever since she came to Hollywood Arts, people thought she was God's gift to us humans and cast her in every play. People thought her singing could cure cancer, and even though her cheekbones were impressive, they weren't that amazing. So I usually ignored what came out of her mouth unless it involved me, or Beck. This time however, I couldn't zone out, something was blocking me of that ability. "We have like twenty minutes left to class." Tori sighed, she looked around the classroom for somebody to respond and she noticed, "Hey, where's Cat?"

I groaned and leaned back in the chair, "Why does everybody care where Cat is? Is she just that important? No." People gave me delusional looks, like I belonged in a jail cell. Even Beck _**- who knew about my distain for the girl - **_gave me an odd look. "What?" I asked louder than usual. "Is it so crazy that I don't like Cat Valentine?" That raised more eyebrows then before.

Suddenly Lane burst through the door, a look of total shock and horror on his face. His forehead was plastered with sweat, as if he had just run a marathon. "Kids, don't be alarmed, but you're all being sent home early today." Everybody started to cheer and clap, some nerdy kids in the back asked why. "We found a body."

Tori's mouth opened in shock, "A dead one?" Lane nodded.

"Well who was it?" My voice was pretty much emotionless, this wasn't that big of news, people died all the time. Lane didn't look like he wanted to tell me, but in the end he stuttered it out.

His voice was frightened, "Lloyd MacDonald."

My mouth dropped open, my palms began to sweat and it felt like I was spinning around in circles. My breath became panicky, something I've never really felt before. My heart was beating against my ribs like a lion just waiting to get out of a cage. No matter how hard I tried to pretend like Lane hadn't just said that name, I couldn't. Everything was different now, I couldn't keep pretending like my world wasn't going to spiral into pit of uncertainty and darkness. Despite the fact that I was having a panic attack, the only thing I could say was, "I have to find Cat."


	2. Play Pretend Cat

She wasn't outside, she wasn't inside, she wasn't anywhere that I looked. You think it would be easy to find a red haired, bubbly girl with a smile the size of a pumpkin. That however was not the case. I tried my hardest to forget about it and just go home, but I couldn't forget about it, not after hearing that name, not after that. Damn it I needed to find Cat! She wasn't in Sikowitz class, she wasn't in Lane's office, she wasn't in the janitors closet, the girl jumped off the face of the earth. I was on my last nerve, and time was slowly ticking away, then I remembered the one place I didn't looked, the black box theatre.

The steady beat of my boots clicking against the floor filled my ears. The silence that ran through the hallways plagued my heart with a heavy sense of worry and mystery. This was the only place Cat could be within this school. I had seen her leave this much was true, but outside they had police cars, police men and loud sirens that Cat probably ran away from. So who would run into the bad stuff to get away from the bad stuff? Nobody. Cat had run back inside I was sure of it.

I opened the door to the theatre and called out her name. It was like poison to the lips when I said it, but it had to be done. There was no sounds from anywhere, at first I thought she really wasn't there and she was part of the 2% of people who would run to the thing that scares you, but then I remembered it was Cat and she wouldn't just come out to the sound of her name. "Marco!" I called, stepping forward, my eyes screening over the surroundings. From behind a curtain popped out a red headed idiot who yelled, Polo.

"Cat." I took hold of her wrist and pulled her over to a chair. She seemed to have forgotten all about the conversation we had earlier. None of her emotions displayed hurt or sorrow, two emotions I thought that she would have from my harsh words. Part of me didn't want to tell Cat what happened because that would mean admitting it really did happen. "They found Lloyd MacDonald's body.."

Cat's face turned to immediate sadness and confusion. Her delicate features - _**that gave me a feeling of rage inside**_ - seemed to drip down like raindrops. She looked away from me, and down to the floor, like her world had just crashed. Silence rang from the ceilings as Cat and I just sat there not really saying, speaking or daring to breath. Finally Cat spoke breaking the string of bearable nothingness. Honestly I was soaking in the fact that Cat was keeping her mouth shut for so long. "Jade you're joking."

I gave her a sarcastic chuckle, "oh yeah I thought it would be hilarious." I bit my lip in hatred before speaking again, "Cat, just keep calm and don't say anything, okay?" I stood up and began to leave, my boots dragging on the floor as I went. That's when I felt the warm touch of another person grabbing my wrist. I pulled away quickly, spinning in place. "Never. Touch. Me!" I said venomously.

Cat slinked away a little scared. "Sorry.." She whispered, trying to make me cool down. "I just… Jade what if I say something?"

I rolled my eyes at her, "Not this again. You got over once," I paused and lent down close to her face, putting on my enraged eyes, "you can do it again." Pulling away, I turned and began to walk away again.

"But the last time I-"

I groaned, "What Cat? WHAT?" She was filling me with unnecessary pressure that I didn't need. Sometimes people would ask me what exactly it was that made Cat Valentine so likable and I never had an answer. There was one time I felt guilty in ninth grade when Cat wouldn't leave me alone and thought I was her best friend. During English we were forced to say something about our best friend and Cat said that I was sweet. That startled some into thinking she was crazy, but when it was my turn I said nothing. I didn't want to tell Cat that I liked her when I didn't. Lying wasn't something I found worked in a fake friendship. That was the only time I ever felt bad for being rude to Cat.

Cat sighed, "last time I almost told remember?" Her eyelashes batted and looked up at me. "Jade I don't want that to happen again."

"What am I your babysitter?" I asked. Of course I remembered it. When Cat was stupid enough to almost speak the unspeakable. She almost let everything out of the bag, like it was just some gossip from a cheap corner store magazine. That day I had locked her in the closet and yelled at her for how much of an idiot she was. Cat never even spoke to me about it again. But now she was scared and I had to keep yelling at her. This was never going to truly end. "Okay, I'll watch over you and make sure you don't say anything.. Alright?"

Cat's face immediately turned to one of rainbows and happiness again, like nothing had happened. "Thanks Jade!" Then she skipped out, happily. I would never understand her, never get why she laughed when she shouldn't or smiled when it was the last thing on anybody's mind.

I walked out behind her, not really knowing where I was going. My head still spun from everything that had happened.

The hallways seemed deserted since everybody had probably already gone home. I could smell the fear that filled the school, part of being Jade West was having an incredible sense of smell. My feet dragged along the ground in a steady rhythm, but stopped abruptly when I saw my idiot friends stand by the front doors. None of them had the common sense to get out of here because Beck had probably convinced them to wait for me. I barely liked any of them, but yet they seemed to care so much for me. Talk about your awkward situation.

Tori was the first one to see me, her twig thin body turned towards me with her eyes wide, "Jade I found you!"

I sighed, making my way over to them, "No Vega I found you guys myself." She didn't say anything back, but she looked like she'd given up talking to me forever. "So what are you losers doing here?" Beck reached out and wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me over to him and kissing the top of my head, "waiting for you." I looked up at him and smiled before we all started walking away. I heard a noise that killed me to the bone from behind me, the giggle of a red headed bimbo.

Cat stood behind me taking up the rear of the group, she was smiling and laughing, maybe she was smiling and laughing a little too much. Her behaviour was suspicious after what had just happened, but I passed it off as her having a bad taco at lunch. I usually tried to not concern myself with Cat's nonsense since I didn't plan on knowing her anymore after I graduated.

Andre was looking up at the sun, admiring the weather, "hey, why don't we go down to the beach?"

Tori looked over at him, "it's probably jam packed with people and I don't want to swim in the same water that a little kid just peed in."

"Do you ever shut up?" I groaned. Tori gave me a vile look before Beck spoke.

"She's right though…" We all stood in silence for a few moments. "Hey!" Beck shouted happily. "What about that beach over near the chip factory? It's really far out so nobody's going to go there right?"

"That's my man," I said looked up and kissing him, "Always thinking."

We all packed up to go, Beck and I in the truck and the rest of the gang _**- what kind of a word is that anyways? I sound like Fred Jones **_- in the RV. The scenery was beautiful as we drove, but I didn't say anything about it because that wouldn't be something Jade West talked about out loud to people. We were half way to the beach when I saw something lying on the road, "Back watch out!" I yelled. He swerved to avoid it, which sent us off into a mixture of twists and turns. When the truck stopped moving the RV was stuck in the forest with smoke rising from it.

We both hopped out in time to see everybody getting out, uninjured. "Is everybody okay?" Beck called, finally meeting up with the others.

"We're fine." Andre said, a scared look in his eyes.

"Well what are we going to do?" Tori asked, examining the RV. "It's stuck between those trees." I looked over to see that the RV had been jammed between to large pine trees. "Call for a tow truck!"

"Can't." I stated, "No signal out here." I knew that because only moments before I was checking my phone to see if I could send Tori anonymous rude text messages.

"Hey, Why don't Jade and Cat go and get help in the truck while the rest of us try and push this thing out of here?" Beck pointed to Cat and I. I gave him an evil glare and looked over to the red head who looked more then happy to be leaving this scene of disaster.

"That's the stupidest idea, why don't you just-" I was cut off by Beck turning me around and leading me to the truck. "I'll get you back for this by the way!" I yelled out the window, before closing it.

Cat sat beside me, squirming like a new born baby in her seat. I wanted to strap her down but feared the amount of touching that would mean. "Stop moving." I commanded. She listened to me as I started the truck and began to pull away, but once we were on the road she started to move again. "Do you ever listen?" I asked.

She smiled, "Sometimes when I'm sad I listen to music." Why did she have to point that out? Didn't everybody do that? Music wasn't just something that was there to enjoy for me, it helped me out when I felt like I didn't belong in the world I lived in. There was a song for everything and a lyric to match situation. Maybe I just didn't think about it enough, but I guess Cat could feel that way too.

Sighing I answered, "then put some music on so it doesn't look like you have to pee."


	3. Back Off

Cat picked a song at random off of her Ipod because mine was in Beck's RV. Her first pick was '_When The Sun Goes Down' _by Selena Gomez. I quickly told her to change it but she refused and in the end I decided that I could deal with it for a few minutes. The beat was actually quite catchy, however I would never admit that to any human being. She seemed to have calmed down, because she wasn't bouncing around like she was on a sugar high anymore.

We drove with the tune of many pop artists in my ears, each new song more annoying than the last, but I didn't say anything because I didn't want to have to make conversation. "Do we know where we are?" Cat asked, her face pressed against the window.

I smirked, "I know where we are, you know nothing." She acted like she hadn't heard that last part. Cat was an odd creature.

Suddenly she jumped and looked at me with a smile, "Twenty questions!"

"No!" I groaned, taking a right turn. The last time I played that game I was seven and it ended with me punching my little cousin in the face because he was pissing me off. Normally I would never miss a chance to possibly harm Cat, but I thought it better to miss the chance because I was driving.

"Please!" Cat begged, sticking out her lip.

I rolled my eyes, "I hate it when you talk like a baby Cat."

"Please!" She whined again, pulling at my arm.

"Don't touch me!" I yelled. She slumped back a little but continued to beg and plead with me about playing. "FINE!" I yelled.

Cat clapped her hands and giggled. I myself rolled my eyes and waited for Cat to ask the first stupid question. "Okay um…" She thought to herself for a moment as we drove. It was a long dirt road, that sprayed dust behind us. "What's your favourite thing to do?"

"Cut things." I said easily. Scissors and I were close personal friends and had been for years now. Never could I remember what drew me to the blade, because I never cut myself, never wanted to, not even when my Father and Mother split up, when my Dad is so consumed in a bottle that he can't remember my name, not when Mother pretends she can't hear me because she just doesn't want to deal with me. Cutting myself was an extreme thing, so I guess I started cutting other things to get my anger out.

Cat's smile crumpled a little into a shaking grin. "Oh, that's nice…" She lied and I could tell. "Your turn Jade."

I didn't really want to know anything about Cat but figured that if I just ask a question quickly then the game will be over faster. "What's your favourite show?"

She smiled again, a full and complete one this time. Her mouth started going quickly rambling on about some show called 'Glee' and how it's so cool because they get to sing all the time. By the time her five minute speech was over all that I heard was a buzzing noise in my ear. "What's your favourite vegetable?"

I thought about it for a second, trying to get my head on straight. Cat's voice had put me to sleep. "A um .. Tomato." I said the first thing that came to my mind.

Cat giggled, "Tomato's are fruits!"

"I don't care Cat." I groaned.

This bickering and back and forth nonsense continued for at least another hour before we came to a stop at a nearby convenience store. I parked the car and told Cat to stay where she was. Of course she didn't listen and hopped out behind me.

There weren't many people in the store, just the odd man or lady here or there. I handed Cat five dollars, "Here, go get some candy." She squealed in excitement and ran off. I walked to the cash and fell face to face with a boy about my age who was extremely attractive. He gave me a smile and asked what I needed. "I'd like to use your phone." He showed me a phone on the wall and I thanked him with a head nod.

I called the nearest mechanic who said he'd come meet us so we could direct him back to the crash site.

Cat was in the back of the store when I found her talking to a guy that seemed very evil. Not take over the world evil but serial killer evil. His hair was jet black, like his eyes. On his lip he had a piercing along with on in his ear. He was leaning closer to her then he should have been and she didn't seem to mind. I could hear them talking and the guy asked Cat for her number. Before she could respond I cut in and said, "No she's okay."

Cat looked at me with wondering eyes. Like she was wondering why I was keeping this guy away from her. He looked at me menacingly and spoke. "And just who are you?"

"Jade West. Head Bitch in charge of Hollywood arts school, somebody you don't want to mess with, so unless you're going to take her number and rip it up and then throw it out I suggest you stop talking to her and move along." Sticking up for Cat was the last on my to do list and I felt like it was wrong. He glared at me but I just grabbed Cat's arm and began to walk away.

The guy came up behind us and grabbed Cat's arm trying to stop her. "Hey wait-"

He didn't get to finish the sentence because as quickly as he spoke he was on the ground doubled over in pain from the power of my punch. Cat covered her mouth in shock, but I quickly left and took her with me.

We ran to the car and locked the doors. Cat looked sad. "What's wrong?" I asked.

She handed me back my five dollars, "I didn't get my candy." I rolled my eyes at her and leaned back in my seat.

"Why did you stick up for me?" Her eyes became large and full of wonder. I hated it. It made me sick. However, I couldn't really tell her why I had done it. Something in me just said that he was trouble and Cat needed help. I might be a bitch, but I stand up for people when I need to. Only, I promised myself in ninth grade that I would never stand up for Cat. Never again. Instead of answering her I just shrugged my shoulders, because I didn't really know the answer.

We waited for quite awhile until a yellow, run down, rusty tow truck pulled into the parking lot. I jumped out of the truck and told Cat to stay, this time she did. The man driving was fat and reeked of gasoline. He gave me a tooth grin but I didn't smile back. Pointing to our tuck I showed him who to follow before running back over and climbing into the front seat with Cat.

We drove in silence this time, no music or games, nothing that I would have found annoying happened, which wasn't like Cat. She starred out the window the whole time, not making noise, barely even blinking. I wanted to ask her what was wrong because she was kind of creeping me out with her whole Silent Sally act. Except, I never said anything because I didn't want to talk to her.

Finally we got back to the rest of the group who looked like they were ready to pass out from starvation or dehydration. They cheered and hooted when they saw the tow truck and celebrated with a round of hugs. Nobody but Beck hugged me because I wouldn't allow it. And Andre of course.

Beck gave me a kiss before we made our way over to the man examining the RV. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Cat watching us with a blank expression, the same creepy expression that she had in the truck.

On the drive back home I sat in the truck with Beck - while the rest sat in the back of the tow truck - looking out the window thinking about why I had protected Cat. I heard Beck laugh, "I've never seen that expression on your face before." I looked over at him slowly, "What do you mean?" Had I been making a weird face? Did I just look weird in general?

We took a right turn following the tow truck. "You just looked very troubled I guess. What's up Babe?"

I shook my head. "Nothing. I just .. I can't believe you made me go with Cat."

He shrugged, "I thought it would be a good bonding experience, maybe you and her would get along better you know?"

"Well," I spat, "we didn't. We never will, stop trying to make us like each other because I will never like Cat Valentine. She's too peppy and happy and her smile is so big and she's just… It's not going to happen okay!" It ended in a huff as I crossed my arms and looked away from him. He didn't say anything afterwards, but I knew what he was thinking. He knew that I was trying to convince myself that I didn't like Cat. Not him.


	4. There's No Forgetting

Jade West is a name that most people have come to fear, to cower when they hear it and although I'm not a bitch to everybody but that doesn't mean people don't look away when they see me coming. Cat Valentine however wasn't one of those people. Cat would smile when I walked up, she would hug me whenever she got over excited, she laughed at my jokes even if they weren't funny. It was the way she looked at me with love and admiration, as if I was her inspiration.

The feeling however was not mutual. I didn't look at Cat like that, and I never wanted too. I usually avoided looking at her at all if possible.

On Monday Cat was back to her usual peppy, annoying self. She talked nonsense every chance she got about that stupid brother of hers, she laughed at sentences that weren't supposed to be funny, she drove me insane.

The school was open again and everybody was acting normally, but I couldn't get Lloyd out of my head. There's just something about a dead body outside your school that you can't get out of your head in a matter of a couple days. Especially not Lloyd.

At lunch I decided I wanted to eat by myself, not Beck, no Andre, no Robbie and certainly no Cat. I saw them laughing, sharing smiles and happiness a little ways away, only every once in awhile Beck or Tori or somebody would look over at me like they were worried for me, but I just wanted to be alone. I watched them for a little bit only to notice the perky red head wasn't sitting amongst them.

I was suddenly stricken with a sickening feeling when I felt a light hand land on my shoulder. Bright pink nails flashed out of the corner of my eye and I groaned. Cat came out form behind me, and sat down beside me. "Why are you alone Jade?"

I crushed my salad with my fork, "Because I like it that way Cat. At least today." Refusing to look at her I took a bit of my lunch.

She looked over at our group of friends and then back to me. "I never said thank you Jade."

Chuckling I looked at her, "I don't want your thank you Cat." I threw my back pack around my shoulder and stood up to walk away, but I stopped for a moment out of curiosity. I looked at her over my shoulder, "What were you thanking me for anyways?"

She was biting her bottom lip, hesitating, "For saving me from that guy I guess…"

I titled my head, "You guess?" She shrugged, not saying anything else. Something else seemed to be on her mind but I couldn't be bothered to figure it out.

_**Cat's POV**_

I still felt numb, like all the emotions in my body had been drained out. She has that effect on me. I try and smile, to make it seem like I know she doesn't hate me but I'm not that stupid. She had every right to hate me, why wouldn't she. It only seemed like yesterday when I had been reckless, stupid and almost ruined our lives.

When I sat down to thank her, I wanted to thank her for all the times she could have given up my secret -our secret- but she didn't. Not only would it break her, but it would break me as well and for that I was thankful for.

I watched her walk away from me anger in every step, it was always like that, ever since we met. I pretended like it never hurt me because it just made things easier. She would never know the effect she had on me, I owed so much to her. To her and her bright brown eyes, her dark, shiny, glossy hair, but she'd never know.

I was not obsessed with Jade West. I was not. I loved her. She was beautiful, talented, mysterious, somebody that I would love to just sit down and have a real conversation with. The way she could handle anybody and anything, even if she wasn't in the right of mind. Her life was just one big mystery to me, and I wanted to figure it out. She acted so harsh, so judgmental, but when she though nobody was looking I saw the love and care she held beneath those cruel eyes of hers. But along with so many other thoughts, Jade would never know I thought any of that.

_**Jade's POV**_

That night sleeping didn't come easy. For so long I had spent every night starring at the ceiling waiting for the wrath of God or something like that to come and take me. That feeling faded over time until I was once again sleeping peacefully, but lately that feeling was back and I blamed Cat. Not just Cat, but everybody. I was mad at the world for putting me through this.

Sometimes I wondered if Cat ever sat up at night, horrid images and ugly thoughts creeping into her mind. She was so innocent, I wondered if she even understood half of the things that happened. That was also another reason I didn't like her. She just got to over look everything, nothing bothered her because she didn't understand it.

I looked over at my clock, it told me it was two in the morning. I wanted to just throw myself out the window and end this.

The floor was cold against my feet as I made my way over to my dresser. Pulling out my Hollywood Arts sweater and a pair of sweatpants I changed and left my room. I was done with this guilty feeling. It had been a year since it happened. I waited two months until I stopped looking over my shoulder every second, but now everything was back to how it used to be. Cat Valentine might not be upset, sitting up in bed, fighting the urge to kill herself, but I was, and I wouldn't suffer alone.

The street lights lit my way as I walked, I knew where Cat lived because of group projects we had to do for school. My plan was simple, if I wasn't getting any sleep neither was she.

Cat's house was silent, all the lights were out, but I didn't expect her to be up at this hour. I crept across the front of the lawn and made my way around the side of the house. The trees blew in the wind casting shadows on the bricks of the house. I ignored all around me, I was trying to remember what window was Cat's.

Finding it was easier then expected, mostly due to the fact that she had bright pink curtains shining through the window. There was a large oak tree nearby that I could use to get up there. With my hidden ninja skills that I didn't really have, I hiked up the tree and managed to not kill myself. Holding on tightly I waddled out onto one of the branches, next to Cat's window. In my pocket I found a bobby pin and five cents. I won't go into detail but in a matter of minutes I had Cat's window unlocked and I was climbing inside her room.

The room was dark, so I felt my way over to the bed. As my eyes got used to my surroundings, I saw everything around me. The pictures and paintings, the bookshelf, the computer, the foldable chair, and Cat. She looked so peaceful, lying there with her hair laid out behind her and her and her blankets pulled up to her chest.

Quietly I shook her to wake her up.

Her eyes sprang open and she started to yell. I clasped my hand down on her mouth, while the other hand was trying to stop her flailing arms from breaking something. Quickly I scrambled onto the bed and straddled her, using my legs to hold hers down. With my free hand I managed to grab both her wrist and push them back over her head. Her eyes were wide with fear, she obviously didn't know it was me, hell maybe she did.

She thrashed and tried to break free, but I was much stronger than her. I felt as though I might break her. "Cat!" I hissed. "Cat!" I came out more piercing this time. Cat stopped moving around and really looked at me. "It's me. Jade." Her eyes were wide open in shock, "listen to me okay," I paused, "I will remove my hand but no screaming okay?"

Cat nodded her head quickly up and down. Slowly I removed my hand, my fingers grazing her lips as they moved. I rested my hand beside her head, as my head looked down at her. "Jade. What are you doing here?"

She looked scared, with a mixture of curious creeping into her features. That's when I realized, I wasn't really sure why I was here. I mean, I wanted to know if Cat was sleeping while I was at home being tortured by memories, and she was. Now, I didn't know what I wanted. Maybe I wanted to know how she could sleep through the night and not wake up feeling like she was about to be murdered, or dragged to hell.

"I don't know." I finally whispered in defeat.

She wiggled a little, looking down and then back up. "Can you let me go?" My head was in the clouds but at her words I snapped out of it.

"Oh yeah." I slid off her, to the other side of the bed.

Cat lifted herself onto her elbows, her blanket falling off her chest down to her waist. She looked flawless even though she just woke up. It made me want to slap her.

She yawned, "Why did you break into _my_ room?"

I still didn't know what to tell her. "I don't know." I said again. "I just - I just - I couldn't sleep."

Cat raised her eyebrow, "So you came to me?" The tone of her voice was surprising, I had never heard her sound so amazed. Was I that obvious with the fact that I hated her? Did she know that I couldn't stand to even look at her most of the time? No of course not, how could she? I barely spoke to her unless necessary and I was rude to everybody, so how could she know? "Jade?"

"Sorry." I mumbled. "Cat it's just… how could you forget?"

Cat looked down ashamed, or scared. Her hair fell in front of her face like curtains. "I don't forget, I just try to not remember." It was simple and sweet, like everything she does.

"I can't just do that." I growled. "This is driving me crazy Cat."

She looked up, a tear in her eye. "I'm sorry!" She squealed so loud that I thought she would wake up the house. "You're the one that said to stay quite, to keep calm, why are you the one panicking now?"

I felt the moist feeling of tears crush along my cheeks. It was only a few, but they stung as they touched my skin. Like a bee sting. "Why do you suddenly sound smart?"

She sat up farther and turned to face me. "I'm just saying what you told me too. Just keep calm and don't say anything."

Suddenly I was filled with anger. Not at Cat, not this time. But at myself. I acted like it was nothing and told her to get over it. Then I went and I got wrapped up in it. She was right, I was wrong, that's what angered me the most. "It's not fair." I said through my teeth.

Cat's hand moved to whip away a tear but I grabbed her wrist, holding it in mid air. "Don't."

She looked crestfallen, but didn't say anything. Cat pouted her lips, like a baby and it actually broke my heart. She looked so lost, so hurt, even the anger I had against her couldn't save me. "What have I done to you Jade?" The way she said Jade made me stop breathing for a second.

What had come over me, a small case of the flu perhaps? In seconds flat I went from hating Cat to crumpling at her feet with every word.

I felt sick to my stomach. "You ruined my life." I spat.

Cat looked relatively calm, except for the fact that she had tears coming down her cheeks like rainfall. "I know, but you hated me before that." She whimpered, "why?"

I didn't know exactly why. I just did. How could I explain to her why I spent so many years praying she would never come back to school, or that she lost her voice and had to leave school. That she moved away and I wouldn't have to hear her perky laugh and annoying, continuous stories.

"Why?" I sighed harshly, "because I can't go a day without wishing you would leave and never come back! Because you don't even have to try! You're skinny, you're beautiful and talented, and I'll never be any of that!" I felt the tears rolling down my face but I couldn't stop. "Your family loves you and supports you, I've seen them at all the big showcases and plays your in, my family would never do that for me. You don't have to try at anything and it's not fair. It's not fair that you get everything and I hate it. I hate that you have it all so easy." Sighing I said, "it's not because you're perky and happy all the time, sure that annoying, but I hate you because I'm jealous Cat."


	5. Anything But That

Awkward didn't even begin to describe what was happening between Cat and I. She just sat there, her eyes filled to the rim with tears, threatening to boil over, while I was drowning in a pool of my own. I was Jade West, I didn't cry, that wasn't something I did, especially not in front of Cat Valentine. It was weird to think about it, because for one. Cat and I had never really been friends, whilst I would do anything for Beck. Beck has never seen me cry, and Cat has.

Finally I spoke, freeing us of this more-than-awkward silence. "Do you know what it's like to hate yourself so much that you never want to wake up?" The red head shook her head slowly, and I watched as a single tear trailed down her cheek, landing on her blanket. "Well I do, and I know I shouldn't blame you for it all, but you're just so perfect." Without warning Cat launched a hug at me, her delicate hands gripping onto my back. For some reason I liked it, I needed somebody to hold me and Cat was the only one offering hugs. I wrapped my hands around her neck, embracing her too.

She spoke, her words felt like purr against my neck, "You're hugging me."

"I know."

"I'm never going to be aloud to tell people am I?"

"No." I shook my head.

There was a long pause where we just sat there, hugging each other. Skin against skin, her breath felt tingly on my neck. "Do you still hate me?" She whispered.

That's really what I was asking myself, I was starting to doubt myself for the past few years. Did I really hate Cat or was I just jealous? I mean sure she was annoying sometimes when she talked too much, or laughed too loud, or droned on and on about her brother, but was that enough to have made me hate her? Looking back it was the times that I hated myself the most that I hated Cat more. I took all the anger I had against my family, against myself, against the world on Cat just because she was the easy target. She was so innocent and naïve that I didn't have to try and hide my hate. Only now did I know that she knew this whole time, but just acted like she didn't, but it was easier that way. So no, I didn't hate her, I never did, I just wanted to be able to love myself and live an easy life. I was jealous.

"No." I finally breathed.

_**CAT'S POV**_

I was still in shock. Jade West had broken down in front of me, she told me why she hated me, she hugged me and she let me into her world. As I held her close, it took all my strength not to start crying of happiness. I always knew Jade disliked me, but I never knew why. She was a mystery to me and now she was solved. However it was more than just that lingering wonder that made me stick beside her all these years. I was fascinated with her. No, I wasn't in love with her but something about the way she was captured my heart and it killed me every time she spat at me or made me feel worthless.

It was normal for me to loose my train of thought, I did it often, but six times out of ten they all lead back to her. I wasn't exactly sure why.

_**JADE'S POV**_

Slowly I began to release Cat. I still had my hands on her arm, and she had her hands near my waist, we didn't completely let each other go, but we were far away from each other to be able to took into each others eyes.

After a moment Cat giggled, smiled and looked down. Her dimple was visible from this close up, and it was one of the most innocent things I had ever seen, Cat's smile. "What?" I questioned with a soft tone in my voice.

Her eyes flicked back up to me, then down once again. "I never thought you could be so nice to a person."

I actually chuckled, a soft and mellow chuckle, but a chuckle indeed. "I'm not that heartless." She shrugged, still smiling down like she couldn't believe I was capable of human emotions.

I still felt like I was hurting her. For so many years I was a heartless bitch to her but she had forgiven me in a matter of minutes, how was that even close to fair? "I'm sorry Cat." I said, power in my voice.

She smiled, looking at me with innocent eyes, "it's okay Jade, I get it."

"Do you?" I asked, in all seriousness.

Looking down she thought, "I've never really hated anyone… but I get why you did." She didn't sound very honest. Without thinking I pulled her closer and embraced her. "Jade, are you okay?"

I laughed softly, "no, I've gone completely crazy." Pulling away I smiled at her, "I should be going, but … do you think you can keep this a secret?" She nodded with a grin, but she seemed disappointed.

I let her go and stood up, making my way back over to the window where I would make my daring escape to freedom. It looked a lot harder to go down than to go up truthfully. I opened the window and stuck my leg out searching for the branch, until I was distracted by Cat's voice. "Are we friends?"

Thinking about it I didn't really know. I didn't really hate Cat as much as I thought I did, I mean, she would still annoy me with her giggles and her baby talk, then there was the whole secret thing that ruined my sleeping patterns, "I don't know yet." I whispered. She nodded.

Then I left, climbing down the tree and making my way back home.

The next morning I woke up, feeling as if my eyes were glazed over. My sleep pattern had been broken, and day by day I was getting more tired and lazy. It felt like I was walking with bricks on my feet and the wind was pulling me in the wrong direction. I suffered through it however and managed to drag my ass to school, not matter how much pain it inflicted on me. Everybody was yelling and screaming, as if it was the best day of their lives, didn't they understand that I didn't want to fuck around?

I stood by my locker, putting in my code and opening the door. When I looked to the left for a second I saw a flash of red hair coming towards me. Holding my breath I waited to hear the familiar squeaky high pitched voice of an over excited Cat Valentine. However it never came. She walked by me and out of sight quickly and quietly. Something about that didn't sit right with me.

What are you to do when the only girl in your life that is happy and joyful all the time, the girl who always stops to talk to you, just walks right by you the night after you open your heart up to her? You follow the bitch and make sure she tells you what's going on.

As the halls started to clear I became more aware of the fact that Cat wasn't anywhere near me. She seemed to have disappeared and as much as I wanted to ditch class, I wasn't emotionally prepared to take on anybody today. Not Lane, not Sikowitz, not Beck, so I decided to head to class and pray that she was there.

The class started as normal but Cat wasn't sitting in her seat, it made me wonder where the hell she was. I was conflicted inside, should I go looking for her, or sit here and hope she shows up? She was probably still recuperating from last night, I mean, it was as if I placed a giant bucket of emotions on her head and she was so small and delicate that it was probably crushing her. What the hell am I thinking? Why do I care so much? I mean sure, Cat and I weren't exactly hating on each other anymore, or at least I wasn't hating on her. However, that didn't make us best friends, not in the least. So why was I terrified by the thought of her crying alone in some dark, empty classroom?

"JADE!" Sikowitz yelled in my ear. I jumped back, startled by the sudden noise.

"WHAT!" I yelled back.

He chuckled and moved to the front of the class, taking a seat on the stage, his arms propped up on his knees. "Time to present your song!" His smile pissed me off. Couldn't he tell that I was having an inner battle?

I wiggled my eyebrows together. "Why are we even writing you a song? This is an acting class."

He looked away for a second, taking in all that I had just said. "Oh yes.. Okay, no songs! Next lesson!" Hopping up to his feet he made his way to the white board. The class groaned because we had just wasted all that time writing songs for no reason.

The door suddenly opened and a petite, red-headed girl sulked in. She had dark circles under her eyes, they looked like two colossal pits of darkness, she wore a blank expression but I could see that layer of total defeat hiding underneath. She handed Sikowitz a note and took a seat beside me. Not even looking over to me. Sikowitz read the note in a rush and then began the lesson, but not before he gave Cat a head nod of approval.

He started ranting, but I was barely paying attention. Instead I was watching the girl beside me with intense interest. She looked more frail, like a china doll that was loved and cherished by an adorable little girl. However, she was soon tossed aside because a new doll came along and Cat was no longer wanted or needed. She was thrown to the floor and shattered into a million pieces. This time though it looked like somebody tried to glue her back together but missed a couple pieces. She wasn't Cat anymore.

"Cat, what's wrong?" I asked, keeping my voice low. She didn't look at me, or even acknowledge my existence. I waved a hand in front of her face, trying to get some type of reactions out of her. No luck. " Cat?"

Finally she looked over. "Please don't say anything." She whispered, deadly serious. I was taken back, that wasn't Cat.

"What's wrong? Just tell me and I'll leave you alone?" I was pleading with her. I didn't know why but every time this new, broken hearted Cat took a breath I felt like I was being stabbed ever so slowly with a knife.

She licked her lips slowly, like she was wasting time trying to think of what to say. "Lane called this morning and said that I was going to be interviewed first this morning about Lloyd's death. All the students are being interviewed but it's just my luck that I'm going first."

That wasn't what I wanted to hear at all. I would have gladly accepted anything else. Her brother died, she was moving, she lost her voice, she overheard somebody saying something mean about her in the bathroom. Anything but that.


	6. A Soft Spot

The door to Sikowitz classroom slammed shut faster than I would have thought humanly possible. I had Cat behind me, I was dragging her away, she was not to be interviewed. I promised her, I promised her that I would take care of her throughout this whole thing and now I was keeping that promise. Lane wouldn't get to her today.

"Jade let go!" Cat whined, attempting to pull away from me. She was struggling against my grip, which I thought was a good sign she wasn't going to get away. "Where are we going?"

"Home! The grocery store! Vega's house! I don't know, but we're not staying here!" I was so mad, so upset. It's like God himself had cast this burden on us and wouldn't stop trying to conflict pain on us until we were on the ground writhing in unbearable tribulation.

Cat stopped her yapping and followed me outside like a lost dog just wanting to go home. After the other night I wondered if I'd ever go back to never speaking to her again, or if maybe we'll become friends, that would be nice. Maybe. I've had this debate with myself a million and one times but for some reason I can't seem to make a decision, and I can't turn to God to ask for a sign because he's already to busy shooting thunderbolts of unpleasant events at my ass.

We climbed into my car and I started the engine still not one hundred percent sure where we're going. Cat had started to cry as we began to drive away. They were silent tears, but they were so soft and she was so quiet and broken that it reminded me of an angel sobbing over the cruel ways of us human beings.

My heart started to tingle, I wanted to reach over and stroke the tears away from her face but I held myself together and kept my eyes on the road. "Where are we going?" Cat's voice broke at the end as another tear slid down her face.

"Hush." I commanded, not only did it kill her that she was crying, it was killing me. With every tear another strip of my heart was pulled away.

We drove in silence until we saw a local coffee shop. I knew Cat didn't drink coffee -how I knew that beat me- but we needed to stop somewhere and I was having a craving. She didn't say anything as I parked, as I got out of the car, as we entered the shop.

It was a quiet atmosphere, mostly people just reading books or having pointless chit-chat. I could feel Cat loosen beside me, but she was still quite frail. I didn't know what possessed me, but I reached out and took hand in mine, attempting to calm her down.

She didn't seem to mind.

As we reached the cash we earned a quizzical look from the cashier. She was looking at us, judging us, but there was nothing to judge, Cat just needed somebody to calm her down.

But this girl had the nerve to look at us like we were freaks, like we were mutants from another plant. Maybe this was why I tried not to comfort people, why I tried to not get to nice or too understanding.

Even if Cat and I were together it was none on this womans business and we didn't deserve any looks of shame or whatever the hell kind of raised eyebrow gaze she was giving us. "Can I help you?" She asked, smiling.

"You can whip that look off your face." I suggested. Cat tugged on my arm, trying to stop me. "So what if I'm holding her hand? She needed a friend and I'm being nice for once in my life. I don't deserve to be looked at like that. Nobody does. Stop being such a twat and look away."

"Jade." Cat whined, tugging even harder.

"Fine." I spat, "I'll take a medium coffee, one milk no sugar."

The lady was completely taken off guard, as she should have been. Serves her right. You really don't mess with Jade fucking West. Silently the woman went to work preparing my beverage.

"You really didn't have to yell." Cat sighed, puppy dog eyes meeting my angry ones.

I had to look away from her before I melted into a puddle on the floor. The girl used to make me want to vomit or tear the heads off puppy dogs. I still liked to do these activates but not for the same reason. Before it was because she made me hate her, now it was because I couldn't help but like her and it made me furious. "I didn't yell, I calmly told her where to put her attitude."

Cat didn't say anything because she knew that I would never agree with her.

We sat at a table close to a window because Cat enjoyed waving at the random strangers that passed by. She was strange and annoying, wacky and completely insane, but I was growing a soft spot for her. Her smile was so big it reached her eyes as she waved to a weak old lady outside.

"You're probably going to give her a heart attack." I stated, taking a sip of my coffee.

Cat didn't say anything about the old lady but she did say something about my coffee cup. "It has a puppy on it!" I looked down to my cup which was seasonally decorated for the spring. "One time my brother was walking outside and he was attacked by a dog." I waited a moment but she didn't say anything else. With a raised eyebrow I asked, "Is he okay?"

"No." She shook her head. "He walks with a limp. Like a pirate." Her laugh filled my ears, but it was becoming slightly less annoying.

'_This just in!'_ Cat and I turned our heads to the small black TV hanging in the corner of the room. A dark skinned woman with an enchanting smile looked back at eyes, slight horror in her eyes. _'There was an burnt car found in a field not to far from Hollywood Arts high school. The same school that Lloyd MacDonald was found dead at not too long ago. The police aren't ready to release any major details but they're positive that the car is somehow connected to the murder'._

"Oh shit." I gasped, looking to Cat whose eyes were wide with fright. Her bottom lips started to quiver and I knew she was about to blow. I wouldn't be able to cover up the reason behind her sobs, I knew that. So I quickly grasped her arm and pulled her out of the store and too the parking lot.

She leaned against the hood of my car and started to cry, covering her eyes with her hands. I wasn't very good at comforting, I wasn't really sure how I was supposed to make the water works stop. She looked so sad and upset. If this had been two weeks ago I would have smiled and made sure she stayed upset for awhile, maybe I would have captured it on video, but now everything was different. Part of me cared for Cat -as hard as it was too admit- and I couldn't just stand there and wait for her to finish.

I put my hands on her shoulders and shook her a little, "Cat. It's okay, we're going to be okay." She looked up slowly, her mascara slowly tumbling down her cheeks, it was very much a movie moment. "How do you manage to still look perfect with makeup running down your face?"

Cat smiled a little and used the back of her hand to stop the flow of tears. "Here." I reached into my purse and pulled out a small package of tissues I kept around encase I needed them. With one hand I lifted her chin up so that she was looking at me and with the other hand I started to clean off her face.

"Thank you." She whispered, voice still broken. After I finished I crumpled the Kleenex in my palm and tossed it to the ground. "Jade?" She looked at me with those puppy dog eyes again, but this time, I saw a rim of tears threatening to break free. "What if something happens and they figure everything out?" My show tapped against the pavement. "They aren't going to okay? I won't let them." She seemed to believe me as much as I believed myself.

Which wasn't very much.

-o-

My cell phone buzzed alerting me to Beck's call. Cat and I sat in my car, the radio blasting to keep Cat distracted. "Hello?" I answered. I wasn't sure why but I really didn't want to talk to Beck. To anybody for that matter.

"Where the hell are you Jade?" He asked angrily.

I laughed, "Calm down Beck, we're at some cheap coffee shop about twenty minutes away from school."

He didn't sound as relieved as I thought he would. "Why are you there? Lane is pissed because you kidnapped Cat right before she was interrogated."

How the hell did Beck know that? Had Cat told him? No I was sure she hadn't. "How do you know that?"

"No reason." Beck said quickly. He became defensive and barred. "Listen Jade you're in trouble so is Cat, you better get back to school."

I scoffed, "Don't tell me what I have to do Beck you're not my Father." "It's not like your Father has much control over you anyways." He muttered. As soon as the words escaped his mouth, I knew he regretted them from his intake of breath. "Jade I-I-"

"Whatever, fuck you." I said, keeping my emotions at bay. If he tried to say one more thing I would probably cry, and Cat needed me to be strong right now. It wasn't even just that, it was the fact that I didn't cry in front of people that meant something to me. That's why I didn't care if I cried in front of Vega. "If you couldn't tell it's over." I slammed the phone shut.

Realization started to sink in about five minutes later when I found myself crying into Cat's chest. She wasn't sure what had just happened but she knew I was upset so I guess that was enough reason for her, to want to consol me.

That whole _'not crying in front of people I cared about' _rule was broken in a matter of minutes.

"Don't cry." Cat said innocently. She was so clueless that I had to laugh. "What's funny?" She asked, pulling back a little.

"You." I smiled. She furrowed her eyebrows. "I mean, not you, but just that way you were acting." She still didn't seem to get it.

"What?" Cat's expression wasn't one of definite hurt or definite happiness, it was more a mix of the two because she wasn't exactly sure what I was saying.

I bit my lip, "Beck and I broke up."

Her hand flew to her mouth in shock. "No!" She said, not really sure how she was supposed to act. "That's horrible."

"He was an ass." I leaned back against my seat in defeat.

"Oh." She sighed.

I wondered if she really every understood anything besides child cartoons and how to color in the lines. Could she consume and store information in class like most kids or did it just go in one ear and out the other. I wasn't really sure how she made it to our grade. It was possible that she was book smart and just chose to act like she lived in another world while outside of the classroom, maybe that made things easier, maybe it was how she coped with things.

I dried my cheeks with the back of my hand and smiled over at her. "To think, last week I probably would be running in the opposite direction if I saw you in the hall."

She grinned at me, "it's not my fault you wasted all that time hating me."

This was true. "So where to you want to go now?" I asked, starting the car and putting it into reverse.

She thought for a minute. "That fair!"

"There's no fair in town." I laughed, looking over and watching as her happy face dimmed. "We could just go to the movies."

"Kay-kay!" She clapped happily.

Cat declared that we'd be seeing the newly released sequel to a well known children's cartoon. I couldn't remember the name of it, all I knew was that there was a lot of color, a lot of noise and it brought a smile to Cat's face. Her eyes were glued to the screen like mine were when I first saw 'The Scissoring'.

I remembered back to two Christmases ago when Sikowitz had assigned us all to give each other the best Secret Santa presents. Cat had gotten my name and as much distress as it brought me that I had to act happy with whatever she got me, it kind of also brought me joy. Her present was heart warming because I didn't think she actually knew anything about me, let alone how much I loved that movie.

To Beck I had faked a smile, to Cat I had given her a genuine one, what I wasn't sure of is what kind of smile I actual had given.

A loud noise brought me back to the real word. Something had spooked most of the kinds in the theatre, including Cat. She grasped my arm tightly and buried her face into my shoulder. I looked to the screen to see a three headed dog fighting with a group of cartoon gerbils. Apparently it scared some of the children, including Cat.

She snuggled her head into my shoulder for support that I wasn't exactly sure how to give. All I knew was that I was happier to be cuddling somebody I hated for most of my life than I would be holding Beck's hand whilst he told me he loved me.

Things were so damn different it hurt.


	7. Please No

Cat and I were polar opposites in many things and that included our taste in music. We sat in my car, the radio turned to high volume but we kept arguing over which radio station to keep it at, finally I had decided that we could just alternate stations and she flashed a signature smile at me before getting lost in her own thoughts.

I wondered what she thought about when she looked out the window and saw nothing yet looked so surprised you'd think she saw a unicorn. It hurt Jade's head when she dived too far into it. Cat was so complex, so intriguing, how had she spent so long hating her when she should have been spending the time trying to figure her out?

Technically I did have a reason but I don't want to think about that right now. It wasn't just the jealousy.

People surrounded my car in the parking lot, all waiting for the morning bell to ring and our dreadful day to begin. I was sure that Lane would leave Cat alone now. He had other people to talk to and by the time he got to Cat she would be ready to say whatever it took to get out of there safely.

They heard the familiar chime and began to shuffle into the school but Cat and I waited for a moment. I looked at her with a smile; it was weird how comfortable we were suddenly around each other. She gave me one back; her lips were bright red, almost blinding me.

I looked down at her outfit it was a white dress with red cherries on it and a big red bow around the middle -classic Cat. She was wearing a matching red bracelet that I took the time to examine, but as I looked I noticed a thin white scare running across her wrist. I had never noticed it before but when would I have?

Cat started to open her door and so I never asked her what it was, but it didn't really seem that important at the moment.

We entered the school together, getting caught in the hustle and bustle of another early morning at Hollywood Arts. Robbie came over to us right away and began chattering on about something he'd seen on the internet last night. I honestly couldn't care less but Cat tried to actually sound interested, which I kind of admired. Straight down the hall I saw Beck walking our way, but as soon we made eye contact he spun on his heel and left the way he had come.

Robbie looked confused but I didn't have the time to tell him. Cat looked at me sympathetically before turning to Robbie and explaining what happened. He offered me a sad face and a sorry but I just told him to get lost before I shoved his shorts up his nose.

Cat didn't like that very much. "That wasn't nice Jade, he was only being kind to you!" "I don't want his pity." I responded, fiddling with my lock and finally opening my locker. I stuffed my bag inside before turning to my friend haired friend. It was weird to call her that but there was no other way to describe the perky girl. "Besides he really shouldn't have-"

My voice was ct off by the loud boom of another and we all turned to look down the hallway. Lane stood at the end, chest puffed, eyes blazing and flanked by two large security guards.

Cat tensed up beside me and reached for my arm, squeezing it with all her might until I almost felt a little pain. She had very soft hands but I ignored them and watched our guidance counsellor stroll towards us with revenge in his eyes. "Cat Valentine? Just wear were you yesterday?"

Cat let out a squeak and buried herself closer to me. "Leave her alone." I commanded. Our eyes met and I tired to force all of my anger at him. It seemed to wound him for a moment but then he was firing shots at Cat again.

"You made yourself look very suspicious Cat; it's not a good thing. We're going to have to take you in." This time she started to cry and before I knew what was happening the two men were grabbing her and ripping her away from me.

She was riving and screaming and kicking and all I could do was stand there. I just wanted to grab her and run off because I had promised her. I promised her I would help and I would keep her safe and even though I used to hate her she was my friend now and I needed her, she couldn't be taken away from me. The absolute worst part was watching her trying to break free from them with tears running down her face. Lane looked upset but he kept his formal stance.

"No!" I called. I stretched out my arms and tried to reach out but she was so far away. I felt myself being pulled back as she was being dragged in the other direction. "Please! NO! STOP!" I screeched, my voice breaking in my last word.

Then they stopped moving. "Jade please stop." Lane held up a hand as if it would make me any less upset.

"No I can't, don't take her take me please she had nothing to do with it, it was all me I swear please don't do this to her, please!" All I could do was plead because I couldn't see any other way to fix the problem. Cat was looking at me now, trying to figure out what my angle was and the two men were confused beyond their minds. Lane was confused as well.

At this point everybody in the hallway was staring at us, most raised eyebrows because I was actually standing up for Cat. The more thought about it I realized that people had been giving up weird looks ever since we walked in the school -together.

Lane shook his head, "Jade this is Cat's problem." "No," I shook my head menacing, "no I told her to leave I took her away I swear she had no idea and I swear please, I won't ever, just, I mean please." My sentences weren't even making sense anymore they were just spilling out and it wasn't fun. My chest was heaving in panic as I thought of Cat being interviewed in such a state.

"Jade why did you kidnap her?" Lane asked softly.

I hadn't expected that. I wanted to tell Lane the truth but that would just make everything worse and was definitely not the right decision. But what was I supposed to say? "Beck and I broke up and I needed somebody to talk to!" It came out so fast that I didn't even register that it had left my mouth until the crowd gasped.

Even Lane looked a little upset, "I'm very sorry Jade, but we're still going to have to interview Cat."

"No please just ask me, not her me, please!" I didn't know what else I could do, he wasn't listening to anything I said but I needed him to understand that I couldn't let her go and I had to be the one entering that room.

"Are you saying you did it?" Lane raised an eyebrow.

I licked my lips, noticing just how dry they truly were, "I'm just saying she didn't."

All of a sudden Lane was nodding at the men who released Cat and made their way over to me, grabbing me by both arms and tugging me towards the direction Cat was standing. As I passed I flashed Cat a smile but she wasn't having it, she flung herself at the men but Lane caught her and although I couldn't see her anymore I could hear her blood curdling scream of 'no!' before we turned down the hallway.

The two men were not friendly and definitely did not give a shit if I was comfy or not. They tossed me into a room with one steel table, a lamp hanging in the middle of the room two empty chairs and handcuffs were attached to the table, I refused to wear them. They stood in the corner and watched me for what seemed like forever as we waited for the interrogator.

"So what's new boys?" I asked, smiling broadly.

"Shut it girlie." One of them spat.

My eyebrows raised and my smile dropped. Never in my life had I ever been called that and I definitely did not enjoy being called that by two men that I had just met. I stood from my chair and they started protesting, telling me to sit back down. But I was so angry, over many things -Cat, Lane, Them, Mom, Dad, Lloyd- that red started to cloud my judgement and I swung out my fist and nailed him in the nose.

He quickly picked me up and shoved me back into my chair as I kicked, punched and screamed. He didn't seem to be fazed by any of it and if he was then he was a damn good actor and probably belonged at this school. The other guy came up from behind me and grabbed my wrists, bringing them down to the table and restraining them with the handcuffs.

"Let me go!" I yelled, tugging my wrists until I felt moisture running from my wrists. I feared that it was blood and maybe I had gone too far, but no reed liquid seeped out, all I got was sweat.

"Settle down Miss." Came a suddenly different voice. I had been so caught up in myself that I hadn't heard the door opening and in walked a tall and brooding man who looked like he belonged in a law and justice TV drama. "All we want to do is ask some questions."


End file.
